Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan)
Mikasa Ackerman is one of the anchors to the highly damaged Attack on Titan loop. Appearance Mikasa is a mixed race female, the daughter of the last Asian and her Caucasian Husband. She is a tall, fit looking female with black hair. She is generally dressed in the clothing of the armed forces of her world. She is always seen wearing a scarf, a gift from Eren. History Due to damage to her reality preventing the Admins for having a strong read on who would survive long enough to anchor the reality, the Admins made several Nebulous Anchors (three people acting as one anchor for a damaged reality, in which one will later become a full anchor) for the Attack on Titan loop; Eren, Armin and Mikasa. They were also sent through several fused loops first, among them being the Code Geass, One Piece and Marvel realities (Cinematic Variant) before being sent back to loop in their home reality to loop regularly, now being strong enough to ensure they wouldn't be constantly devoured. As such, Mikasa became even more a Goddess of awesome and win. Mikasa is the namesake for the Mikasa Glitch, a formerly nameless glitch that causes multiple versions of a looper to be active at once, each believing they are the real one and having the abilities and memories to make this claim. Abilities Beyond Peak Human Conditioning: Mikasa in the baseline was one of the strongest and most effective soliders despite her young age, a status that the loops have not changed. Coordinate Immunity: A power of her baseline, Mikasa is stated to be immune to the power of Eren's mysterious Coordinate, apparently because of her Ackerman and Asian genes. The extent of this immunity, and it's affect on her, is unknown at this junction. Swordsmanship: Mikasa is very skilled with using swords. Having looped in the One Piece world as Zoro , she learned his Santoryu fighting style and is able to use it to great effect, marred only by weaker swords. Her swordsman skills increased with the obtaining of the legendary sword Van Black. Chakra: Mikasa has shown the ability to use Chakra, and retains a fragment of Kurama's night tailed chakra, seeing as she replaced Naruto in the loop. Magic: Mikasa was apprenticed to Hermione Granger, and is skilled in magic. However, she typically declines it's use, for reasons she keeps to herself. Psychic Powers: '''After spending a Pokemon Loop as a Gardevoir, Mikasa gained abilites such as telepathy, telekinesis and teleportation. '''AT Field: Gained access to an AT field after spending a loop as Rei Ayanami. Does not usually rely on it in combat. Earthbending: Looped into the Avatar Universe during the Legend of Korra period and was able to gain the skill of Earthbending and training in it from Bolin. Subspace Pocket: Like all loopers, Mikasa has a subspace pocket. Relations Mikasa is a member of The Heavies, a group within the Attack on Titan loop that strives to protect other loopers from the Titans. Eren Yaeger: Her adopted brother and fellow anchor, he is Mikasa's entire world and she'll follow him to the end of time. This bond is at times unnervingly strong, and was the only reason the Mikasas in the glitched loop did not kill each other. The bond is capable of leaving the sorting hat unable to determine her house until Eren's was determined. [[Armin Arlert (Attack on Titan)|'Armin Arlert';]] The other anchor to their reality, they are close, though not as close as Mikasa is to Eren. [[Hannes (Attack on Titan)|'Hannes']]: The first regular looper in their reality to wake up, Mikasa is friendly with him. [[Jean Kirstein (Attack on Titan)|'Jean Kirstein']]: A friend of Mikasa's, Jean's romantic attraction supposedly acted as impetuous to several failed romantic couplings between them. Mikasa views that any romance would be ruined by either Jean's ego, or his guilt over allowing his ego to rule him. Loopers in General: Mikasa is noted as being distant, and even socially awkward around other people, and prefers the company of either Eren or Armin. She does maintain some paltry social connections beyond them, but these are seldom seen. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Anchor Category:Attack on Titan